S1E07 One Style Final!/Plot
|backcolor = |altbackcolor = #caedf2 |minwidth = 5 |maxwidth = 15 |borderradius = 4 |height = 2 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Plot |tab3 = Quotes |tab4 = Image Gallery}} The episode starts showing Gou and Makoto watch as Haruka and Nagisa swim. Gou is amazed by Haruka's timing and tells him that it's his new personal record. Everybody agrees that their training camp has paid off. Gou then tells Nagisa that he'll have to train a little more, but then Makoto tells her that they all have come so far in such a short time. Gou still wants to aim higher and tells the guys that she wants to find a new coach for them. Haruka disagrees and jumps in the pool. Rin is shown at Haruka's door. He rings on his door multiple times but Haruka doesn't answer. Rin thinks that Haruka's not home but still tries to open the door and walks in his house since the door is unlocked. He stops walking as he watches Haruka's fish. Then, Haruka suddenly appears behind Rin and asks him what he's doing in his house, which is answered by Rin challenging him to a race. Haruka tells him that he only swims free and leaves the room. Rin tries to run after him, but the scene changes and he's now standing by the pool and watching Haruka on a springboard. Haruka tells him to come and race with him, but the one who catches Rin's attention is his dad from his younger days. Rin's dad starts running and Rin decides to run after him. He appears to be running among a lot of people dressed in white kimonos, but doesn't stop. Again, there's something that catches his attention - him and Gou when they were kids. Younger Rin turns to him and says something which shocks him, and waking him up from his nightmare and Aiichiro asks him if he's okay. While the guys are eating their lunch, Gou finds them and shows them the pictures that she took during their summer camp. While the rest looks over the pictures, the one that has captured Haruka's attention is a picture of Rin. Gou tells them that she has gathered intelligence, and shows them pictures of their competitors as well. Before Gou can announce the event Rin is taking part in, Haruka interrupts and says that it is the 100 metre freestyle. Gou confirms it and says that Rin did not even join other event so that he can concentrate on this race. Nagisa whispers to Makoto that racing with Rin motivates Haruka. Aiichiro asks Rin why he did not take part in other event but Rin tells him to concentrate on his own event. Back in his room, while doing seat ups, Rin tells Aiichiro that he will go to the event separately from the team because he has to go somewhere else first. Aiichiro asks if he is going to see Haruka to which Rin denies exasperatedly. Aiichiro tells Rin that he is upset because he thinks that Rin is wasting his abilities by not participating in other events while he cannot even enter for his preferred event. After a moment of silence, Rin says that Aiichiro is better suited for the 400 metre freestyle because he has endurance, compared to the 100 metre freestyle. Rin reveals that he is actually going to see his father before the event. Aiichiro mistakenly thought that Rin wanted to die since his father is already dead, and Rin clarifies that he is just going to visit his grave. Rin shares more about his father with Aiichiro, saying that his father was the best swimmer in Iwatobi and won multiple tournaments everywhere. His dream was to be an Olympic swimmer but that was not realised and instead, he married, had Rin, became a fisherman and died when his boat sank during a huge typhoon. Rin wants to achieve his father's dream. However, he has to beat Haruka before he can achieve his dream, because he thinks that Haruka has a lot of talent although he spouts nonsense. Iwatobi swim club goes to the event venue. The atmosphere made them think back to their past when they were competing in swimming events. Gou tells them about the program, and the first up is freestyle. Haruka and Rin are in neighbouring lanes, which are drawn on qualifying times, meaning that they are even. The eight fastest time from each event can then advance to the final before qualifying for the regional. Haruka goes off for his event and meet Rin on the way. Rin reveals that he purposely kept his qualifying time low so that he will be with Haruka. Haruka replies that that was not necessary as there is still the final. However, Rin says that he cannot wait that long, and that there is no guarantee that Haruka will even be in the final, and walks off. Haruka takes his swimming stuff from his locker, looks into the mirror and tells himself that "Today, I become free" before slamming the door. When asked who will she be cheering for, Gou replies that she is rooting for the both of them. The event starts and both Haruka and Rin are swimming furiously. Nagisa comments that Rin has improved a lot, and that he is getting ahead of Haruka, surprising Makoto. Rin turns first and he locks gaze with Haruka as he swims back to the starting point. Haruka is catching up and his team cheers for him. Shortly after, the race concludes and Haruka lost. He is not even one of the participants to advance to the final. Rin is overjoyed and laughs maniacally. Pulling himself out of the water, he tells Haruka that since he won, he will "never have to swim with you again. Ever." Haruka can only stare wide eyed as Rin retreats. Category:Episode 07 Category:Plot